Operation: TITAN
by ratchet-gone-cammando
Summary: The teen titans appear in the KND's neighbourhood. emotions fly, new and old villians emerge. can the KND and the teen titans cooperate to defeat their foes? rated pg-13 to be safe. pairings: robstar, bbrea, 34


OPERATION: T.I.T.A.N.S 

Teen

Imbeciles

Taint

Active

Neighborhood

Suspiciously

Hey guys. this is my first fan fic, So it may not be all that good. Please, r&r. tell me what I can improve on, ideas for chapters, ect. Im open to all ideas. 

Characters:

Numbah one

Numbah two

Numbah three

Numbah four

Numbah five

Robin

Starfire

Raven

Cyborg

Beast boy

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen titans, or Knd. If I did, id wouldn't be at this site, now would I? Id be at like a studio or something... anyways, im done talking. Now for the story.

Beginnings

The KND woke up one Saturday morning, thinking: _Oh, another boring day of building and improving...sure hope any teens dont decide to invade the tree house today... im to tired to fight..._

Each one of the 5 got dressed, and groggily went down stairs for some breakfast. They met in the hall way right before the kitchen door.

"hey numbah one..." said a very tired numbah 2.

"yeah... hey..." said everyone else in unisen.

"so, what do you guys want to do toda..." asked numbah 1, not even finishing his sentence.

He silently motioned his team to put there ears to the door. They did, and heard loud shouting coming from the kitchen.

"No! I told you, we are not having tofu for breakfast!" said an unknown male voice.

"tofu?" asked numbah 3 silently.

"shhhhh!!!" was all the others could say.

Then came another male voice, different this time. "But its healthy! A lot more than the eggs and bacon stuff you eat!"

Then came the first voice again. "healthy? I don't need healthy! I need meat! Something big and juicy, like a steak, or something!"

"teenagers..." said numbah 1 slowly.

Then came a third voice, a females voice this time.

"your fighting is pointless. Why don't you both make what you want? Oh, by the way, there are 5 kids listening to your bickering outside the door."

At this, another female voice answered "Wonderful! More friends!"

Everyone took a few steps back from the door, edging away slowly.

"we should fight em." Said numbah 4. "I could beat a bunch of cruddy teenagers."

The door opened, and the in the doorway stood a beautiful young teenage girl. She had red hair, light orange skin, and a small purple skirt and top.

"welcome friends all! I am starfire, what is your nam..." she stopped as she saw that they all had a s.p.l.a.n.k.e.r. in their hands.

"uhm... why must you carry weapons with you?" she asked quizzically.

"to kick tenneage butt!" shouted numbah 4 loudly. He punched at the girl, but she blocked his punch, and started shaking it.

"hooray! The first tamaranian hand shake for 3 decamatters! Please come in! your all welcome!" the girl said with almost unlimited joy.

"uh, numbah 5 doesn't like this numbah 1." Said numbah 5.

"affirmative numbah 5. stay vigilant team. We need to keep a lookout. As far as we know, there are 4 of them, so be careful. It could be a trap." Said numbah 1 confidently.

They followed the girl into the kitchen, were they saw 3 other teens in the room.

"Hello everyone! I would like you to meet my new friends! One has even greeted me with a traditional Tamaranian handshake!" the girl said, seeming to be quite pleased about that point.

"Yo! Whats happening y'all?" asked a huge robotic teenager.

Next to him was a small green skinned teen, with a large chef hat and an annoyed look on his face. He seemed to gain a sparkle in his eye when he saw numbah 5 and numbah 3. numbah 3 and 5 slowly backed away, looking sort of scared.

At seeing numbah 3 scared, numbah 4 got mad, and growled silently, his fits clenched.

A girl in the corner wearing a blue robe smiled a little at this. She knew he liked her.

"You should tell them your names." She said nonchalantly.

"Oh. Right. Im cyborg yall. But you can just call me cy." Said the large robotic teen.

"Im beast boy. Nice to meet ya." Said the green skinned one.

"im raven." Said the one in the robe, as if she had her mind on bigger things than meeting a bunch of kids.

Then the red haired girl tried to speak again. "And as I tried to tell you before, I am starfire, and I enjoy drinking mustard, eating furry blue food, and making friends!" she smiled, as if drinking mustard and eating the so called 'furry blue food' was just like a walk on the beach as the sun set.

The KND stared at her like she was an alien, but little did they know, she was.

She seemed sorta embarresed when they looked at her like that, so she just stared at the floor a bit.

"hey, what are your names anyways?" called out beast boy, speaking for the first time since the KND walked in.

Im numbah 1 of the Kids Next Door. Kids Next Door, or as we call it, KND, is a team of highly trained Kids that fight teenagers, and adults. This is our unit. Numbah 5 is second in cammand. Then it goes numbah 2, numbah 4, and last but not least, numbah 3. im first in cammand. And I want to ask you stupid teenagers something. Why are you in our treehouse!?" said numbah 1 calmly, but then sort of angry at the end.

Then another teen walked in. he had a cape on, some kind of weird outfit, and a mask over his eyes.

"Hi. My names robin. How are ya?" he asked casually.

"fine but a little confused about this whole OW! Whyd you smack me numbah 1?" numbah 2 asked, even more confused.

"because, must I remind you that anything we say these teenagers could use against us!? Their probably planning to attack the treehouse later after they've tried to be our friends! Make us trust them, and get information then poof!" said numbah 1 frantically, waving his hands around. "theyd attack without mercy!"

"ooookaaayyy...." Said cyborg, beast boy and robin together.

"anyways, were the teen titans. We fight crime in gotham city, and most of them are teens and stuff. Does that qualify for being good to you?" asked robin.

"No! your teenagers!" called out numbah 1.

"hmph." Grunted beast boy slightly.

"uhm, numbah one, im gonna go investigate over there."said numbah 4, pointing at raven.

"fine, just watch out for anything." Said numbah 1.

Numbah 4 was about to go and talk to raven, when suddenly, they all heard the alarm ring loudly.

Numbah 4 sighed loudly, wanting to talk to that cutie raven real bad. But, it was mission time, so he headed to the mission briefing room.

When he got there, he saw a huge big screen TV inside instead of the hologram projector.

"wha...wha...wha happened!?" asked numbah 3 loudly.

"I installed the TV from titans tower. Figured y'all needed some adjustments to that old projector of yours." Said cyborg, sitting on the couch.

Numbah 4 gasped. "We can watch wrestling on big screen TV now!"

"I know, isn't it great numbah 4? We can watch stuff on a big screen TV! Yes! No more going to the movies at night! How many channels does it have?" asked numbah 2 eagerly.

"every channel made." Said cyborg.

"sweet!" said numbah 5.

"CAN WE GET BACK TO THE MISSION!?" asked numbah 1 loudly.

"yeah... fine... its still a cool tv though." Said numbah 2, sitting on the couch next to cyborg.

"ok team. Weve got a code red alert, coming from 'jump city'. Cant say what it is though. Seems that the police force isn't doing much about it. Some person named 'slade' or something. Wreaking hovac and destroying things, blah blah blah. This guys an adult, so well have to take him down!" said numbah 1, not even out of breath.

"Slade? Hmph. What a coward... he attacked the city while we were gone!" said robin, punching the couch hard.

"well, you seem to know him well. Well need to bring you along tohelp us then, no matter how much I dislike you. Come on." Said numbah 1, exasperated.

Everyone boarded the KND assault ship, and flew to the titans tower, the best place to look at the city, and look for slade.

So, what do ya think? Anyways, again, first fic, blah blah blah, may be bad, but wh cares? I love writing. R&R, please. Next chapter coming soon!

-ratchet-gone-cammando


End file.
